


Why You Don't Slap Felicity's Ass

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone takes a liberty with Felicity and Oliver is anything but pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver followed behind Felicity, making their way through the crowd of Verdant to the upper office. Even in the darkness, lights flashing around him, he didn’t miss the hand that came out and slapped her ass. Before Felicity had a chance to turn he’d snatched the man’s shirt and yanked him forward. “Apologize,” he growled.

"Hey man," the stranger said with a laugh and held his hands up. "An ass like that-."

Oliver didn’t hesitate to pull his punch. It was a firm hand on his fist that stopped him. Oliver followed it to Diggle’s face and narrowed his eyes in warning. “Let go.”

"Oliver, no."

He glanced at Felicity who stood at his side silent in her shock.

"Mr. Queen?"

He turned to find one of the employees, two more flanking him. Oliver grit his teeth, reluctant to release to man, but realizing it was necessary. Frustrated, he shoved him away and released him. “Get him out of here,” he snapped out. “I don’t want to see his face again.”

Oliver left it in the hands of Diggle and stepped close to Felicity. He slid his arm around her waist, laying a possessive hand on her hip opposite him as he ushered her through the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity went up the steps first. Not necessarily by choice, but more because Oliver practically pushed her up them. She glanced behind her with a sigh as she watched him follow her up. When they were in his office and the door closed behind them she spun on him, arms crossed over her chest.

“What?” Oliver asked in a clipped tone, already suspecting where this was heading, but preferring to claim ignorance.

“What?!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “Oliver! You can’t just go punching people!”

“It’s gotten me this far,” he pointed out, referring to his other activities.

“Because we don’t need any more attention on you then necessary.” He sighed and looked away. With a glare she shoved his arm.

He turned his head back to her quickly, looking down at were she had shoved him and back up. “Now who is getting physically violent?”

“Arghh!” She exclaimed and turned from him, needing to put some distance between them. A hand on her arm stopped her. It wasn’t a tight grip, more of a request for her to stop, and she did. Gently he pulled her back around and took a step closer.

Oliver noted the way she looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. “He put his hands on you,” he reminded her.

With an annoyed sigh she looked up at him. “Oliver, that kind of stuff happens. Thanks for sticking up for me, but all of that wasn’t necessary.”

“It does happen,” he agreed, “but it isn’t going to happen to you, and the sooner people realize that the safer they’ll be.” She stared up at him and he had to admit he wasn’t sure what was going through her head. “Besides,” he began as he slid his hand down her arm, to her hip and then cupped her ass, “no one gets to touch your ass but me.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, but didn’t fight the smile on her lips. “Oh, you say the sweetest things,” she teased and raised onto her toes, an invitation for a kiss. Oliver didn’t disappoint.


End file.
